Animal Bonds Side Stories
by Michigangster
Summary: These are side stories of the main story, Animal Bonds. If there was a scene anyone wanted typed out or something random that pops into my mind, it goes here.
1. Chapter 1

"All right, get out." Wash said affectionately as he stopped the jeep. The beach that he had decided to stop at was almost empty of people. Despite the hot temperature, there was only a small family and two joggers. One had a dog. The sand on the beach was clean and nearly white. Obviously the people here made an attempt to keep it nice because he couldn't see a single piece of trash. The water was a fresh blue and there were two sailboats out far in the distance. Other than those, nothing marred the horizon. The waves washed up gently on the shore, their sound carrying across the beach to the three in the jeep. The afternoon sun reflected off the water, the light rippling with the waves.

Wash looked at the jaguar that climbed out of the jeep. Noca turned around and picked up a small jaguar cub, weighing fifteen pounds, a bit large for a two-month old cub. She was their new trainee and Wash decided to try to have some fun with her. The young jaguar, Fira, had been rambunctious with Noca but had immediately stopped when Wash showed himself.

The cub was dropped to the ground and her small paws sank into the sand. She pawed at it, then jumped back and sneezed as it blew in her face.

Noca purred softly, then looked at Wash questioningly. *Why are we here?*

Wash smiled at the cub and spoke out loud. "Just wanted to have some fun. Go on, go play."

Noca looked down at the cub who was trying desperately to get away from the sand. With a small cough, Noca picked the cub up by her scruff and tossed her a couple feet. Fira landed with a soft thud and she shook her head, jumping to her feet- and promptly losing her footing as the sand shifted beneath her. She thudded to the ground again and Noca leapt down in front of her and nosed her roughly, sending her tumbling.

Fira again attempted to jump up and she slipped again. This time, Noca rolled onto her back next to the cub, who jumped on top of her and began to make the cutest little snarls Wash had ever heard.

He shook his head and began walking down closer to the water. Noca stood up, now playfully ignoring the cub as she slipped off and tried to run after them, slipping and sliding all the way.

Noca shook her head and, after a looked at Wash, bounded ahead. Wash watched Noca reach the water's edge and run into the surf. He looked on carefully as Fira followed and ran into the water as well. Noca swam close to the cub, ready to grab her if she needed to.

Fira went under after a while, Noca promptly pulling her out again.

*Wait,* She said to Wash as he quickly got to his feet from where he had been pulling his armor off. *She should learn.*

Wash sat back down, trusting Noca as the young cub again went under and was pulled out again.

Fira made a small cry, unhappy now. Noca only nudged her gently, but didn't let her go back to land, forcing the young jaguar to swim.

Wash set the last of his armor down as Noca finally allowed the cub to go onto the sand again. Fira lay down immediately and glared at the older jaguar. The agent laughed as Noca only splashed water on her, causing the younger to straighten up and let out another snarl. She flung herself at Noca. Noca moved out of the way and the cub splashed into the water, this time coming up by herself and emitting the odd coughing of the jaguars at Noca, dragging herself back onto the beach to lie again where the surf would touch her but not drag her in.

Noca splashed around on her own for a little while before grabbing the now sleeping cub and tossing her into the water.

Fira paddled back towards the beach, now thoroughly determined to take Noca down. She leapt onto her shoulder, only succeeding to slip off the wet fur. She attacked Noca's paws only to be tossed aside with an amused purr coming from the older.

Still not daunted, the cub tried and failed to be sneaky as she made her way around to Noca's tail. Wash laughed as Noca's head shot up when the cub began climbing up her tail. She then waited until Fira was on her back before sprinting towards the water and leaping in with joyous coughing. Wash laughed harder as a now bedraggled Fira once again dragged herself onto the beach, this time slowly making her way over to Wash.

Wash tried not to watch the cub. Eventually, he felt a small, cold, wet body next to him and a small sigh left that body. He looked down now to see Fira curled up next to him, eyes already closed. Noca was watching and she trotted up to them when the cub had fallen asleep. She lay down on Wash's other side and began cleaning herself.

*Where are we going?* She asked him after a moment.

*We're going to a desert outpost. They think the Meta may have gone there.* Wash replied, not wanting to wake the cub.

*Hm.* Noca replied. *Think she'll be okay?*

Wash shrugged. *She'll have to be.*

Noca was silent for another while before she spoke again. *Wash…I think…*

Wash looked at her. Noca was only nervous about talking about something when it was really important. He stayed quiet, waiting for her to continue.

*I heard that she's supposed to replace me.* Noca said finally.

"What?" Wash almost jumped to his feet, only remembering the sleeping cub as an afterthought. *No. Why would you need replacing?*

*I'm getting old.* Noca told him plainly, still not looking at him.

*No, you're fine-*

*I'm getting slower and I'm not going to be able to keep doing this for so long.* Now she looked at him, and it was he who looked away. *I just…don't shut down on her.*

*What do you mean?* He asked after a moment.

*David, you can be really cold. If I do get replaced, promise me you'll treat her like you would me.* Wash looked up at the use of his real name, then looked down.

*David?*

*I don't kn-*

*She's going to be good. She's going to be big and strong and all she's going to want is to please you. David, she's going to be a better partner then I-*

*Noca, stop!* Wash ordered. The jaguar instantly fell silent but she continued to stare at him. Eventually, Wash sighed and let down walls they had set up so they weren't in each other's minds all the time. Noca's mind joined with his and he felt his senses change.

*You knew this was coming.* Noca thought quietly.

Wash only nodded.

*Please, David. She needs you. Look at her.* Wash followed her request, looking down at the still sleeping cub before looking away.

*I know you're scared. We both knew this was going to happen eventually. We knew one of us would probably leave before the other. But you can't just shut her out.* Noca persisted. *David, I need you to promise.*

Wash was quiet for a while before he looked at her. *I can't promise that I will be. But for you, Noca, I'll try.*

Noca purred and rubbed her head against him. *That's all I need.* They sat quietly, one sleeping and the other two watching the sun change the color of the water. Presently, Wash became aware of the stirring, then departure of the cub.

He laughed as the cub's attempt on Noca only got her thrown into the sand. The agent soon sobered as he watched the two jaguars play. He had been trying to ignore, he realized, that Noca's movements were slower than they had been before, that she tired of play faster than she had. Now though, he was faced with it. The two were a good match though, with Fira's endless optimism that she would bring Noca to the ground and get to stand above her. Wash had a flash of a much larger Fira standing above Noca as she struggled beneath the younger, stronger jaguar.

He shook his head and watched as the cub was yet again cast aside with ease.

A beeping sounded from his armor and he grabbed his helmet, putting it on.

"Recovery One, come in Recovery One." Command.

"Recovery One here. Proceed, Command."

"Recovery One, you have been stationary for an extended period of time."

"Yes, Command. We were just leaving."

"News of the Meta?" They went from scolding to interested.

"No. Just a stop."

"Get on it, Wash." 479er said. "We need to recover those AI."

"Yes, Command. Recovery One out."

"Command out."

Wash sighed and put his helmet down. "We're leaving soon." He called to the two tussling jaguars. They stopped their play and came over. Noca began to lick Fira with long strokes. The cub stood patiently as the sand was cleaned off her.

Wash himself began to put on his armor. Noca had finished cleaning Fira and was working on herself.

"Come on." He told her. "We have work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

So this story takes place after the second chapter, when their names are established, before the fighting training begins. Thank you!

Noca stank. For such a small animal, she had a lot of stench. Seriously, the little thing was only about 20 pounds. So, Wash looked into baths. In the pool room (yes, they had a pool. York claimed it was one of the top three reasons he signed up), they could get baths for the animals. He called the cub away from her very entertaining sock (actually his sock but whatever) and trotted up to him, staring at him with big eyes. Wash looked at her.

"You stink." He told her.

The cub tilted her head.

"You smell bad. You are getting a bath." Now she nudged him. "No, just you. I already showered." He paused. "That's a good point though."

Wash went to his small closet and grabbed a pair of dirty shorts and exercise shirt. He switched clothes. "There."

Noca sniffed him, then wrinkled her nose.

"Yes, I know. They stink. Come on." He opened his door and he and Noca turned the corner, Noca having to trot to keep up.

"Woah!" North, Chukcha, York and Timber met them as they walked. "Wash, take a shower!"

"I did." Wash began.

"Take another one." York shook his head.

Wash sighed. "No, I'm taking Noca to go get a bath."

"Not a bad idea." North consented. "I'll go with you."

York shrugged. "Why not."

They all began to walk again. The young animals were delighted to see each other again and they began to play immediately, grabbing ears, tails, and bumping into the agents constantly.

Eventually though, they got to the pool room and grabbed towels. They walked in to see Carolina, C.T., and South all in the hot tub. Ursus was trying to wait patiently for Carolina. Pongo was trying to distract him. Teba was relaxing on the back of a chair.

"Hey, girls only." South said.

"Okay." York grinned evilly and scooped up Noca from where she was pulling on Chukcha's ear and held her over the water. She immediately tensed and her toes spread out, tail tucking beneath her.

"York! Let her go!" Wash stepped forward.

"Make me." York taunted.

"I will." Carolina said and grabbed his leg, pulling him in. Her other hand darted forward and grabbed the terrified jaguar, pulling her from York's grasp. "Here." She handed Noca back up to Wash.

"Thank you." Wash said. "Come on Noca, it's okay."

Meanwhile, York was sputtering. "What was that for?"

"What do you think?" C.T. asked.

"It was a rescue mission." Carolina added, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

York shook his head and pulled himself out of the water. "Come on Timber." He spoke to the wolf, defeated.

The ladies laughed as the three guys and their animals went over to where there were metal tubs. North grabbed the first one, carried it to a faucet and began to fill it up.

"What are you even doing?" South asked.

"Bath time." North replied.

"Smart. Good idea." Carolina said, looking thoughtfully at Ursus.

"It was Wash's. Apparently he does have a brain." York spoke up as North moved his bin and York began to fill his.

"Hey!" Wash protested. "Adding cup holders to the crafts was a great idea!"

"Yeah, until someone forgot a lid and their drink spilled everywhere." York shot back.

"It was one time!" Wash argued.

"Let it go." North shook his head.

"You didn't have to clean your armor of colored sugar." York shook his head.

"Yeah, you're right." North laughed.

"Are you done yet?" Wash asked.

York looked at him. "Almost. Calm down."

Carolina shook her head and climbed out, water dripping off the swim suit.

"Men." South agreed, following her.

"What's wrong with us?" York asked, finally moving and letting Wash fill his up.

"You're always picking on each other." Carolina said, grabbing a bin of her own. South copied her.

"Like children." C.T. agreed.

The guys looked at each other. "Women." York shook his head.

"Now what's wrong with us?" C.T. asked.

"You always side with each other." York looked at her.

C.T. raised her eyebrows. "And that's bad?"

North nudged York. "Give it up. You won't win."

"What do you think, Wash?" York ignored North.

Wash looked at them, startled. "Uh, so C.T., you don't need to bathe Teba?" He pulled his tub away and Carolina took his spot.

They laughed. "Smooth." North said.

"No, to answer your question." C.T. replied. "Birds just need to be misted with a spray bottle. Soap actually harms them."

"I think I'd like to trade." South looked dubiously at Pongo. The orangutan screeched and pummeled her leg with small fists. "Kidding!" She shouted. Pongo sniffed but stopped.

"Um, how do you bathe an animal?" Wash was also staring at his animal.

North laughed. "You've never had to bathe an animal?"

"No." Wash replied.

"Wow. Sad childhood." North shook his head.

"My dad was allergic!" Wash protested.

"It's just how you think." North told him, picking up Chukcha. He put the dog in the water.

Chukcha yelped and scrambled out instantly, luckily not overturning the tub.

Wash and York laughed. "Just how you think, huh?"

North watched as Chukcha ran around the room as fast as he could, occasionally stopping to bit his sides and shake. "I guess he doesn't like water. Just try it."

Wash felt the other agent's gaze on him and he shrugged, holding Noca over the water.

The jaguar cub immediately went still, toes spread and tail tucked again. "Nice, you scarred her for life." Wash said to York.

"Hey, I like challenging you." York laughed.

Wash sighed and looked at the cub. "It's not that bad, I promise. Chukcha's just…well, I don't know, a dog. Jaguars are supposed to like water."

Noca's tongue darted out nervously.

Wash shrugged. "Just do it." He muttered to himself and began to lower the cub in.

Noca's tail tucked tighter but she didn't struggle against him.

Eventually, she was in the water. Wash let go slowly and Noca stood there. The room was silent until Noca sneezed, startling herself as the water blew around her. She sniffed it cautiously, watching the rings of water. Suddenly, she dunked her nose beneath the surface and blew hard. A torrent of bubbles flew to the surface.

Wash laughed. "She likes it." Noca lifted her head up, then shook it. Water flew off her and Wash laughed again.

"All right, Timber." York looked at his puppy, then picked him up and put him in the water without ceremony. The pup sniffed the water disdainfully, then looked at York expectantly. "You're no fun." York told him.

Carolina and Ursus stared at each other. Finally, Carolina pointed to the water. Ursus stared at it for a moment, then back at her.

Carolina sighed. "Eventually." She picked up the bear and lowered him into the water. Ursus stared at her the entire time, not moving even when he was in the water.

South grabbed Pongo and dropped him into the water. The orangutan screeched and leapt out of the tub, grabbing the edge as he jumped. The tub flipped over and the water spilt all over the ground.

"Come on!" South yelled, drowning out the calls, jeers, and laughter of the other agents. She grabbed the orangutan as he stopped to mock her and held him in the air. "What the hell was that?"

Struggling to contain his laughter, North walked up. "Let me?" He offered to his twin.

Still looking disgusted, South thrust him into North's hands.

"Hey, what's up?" North asked him, struggling to hold the mammal. "Settle down, it's all right!" He carried Pongo over to his still empty tub and stood next to it. "Come now, you need to go in." The orangutan screeched again and managed to get away, leaping at South. He scrambled to cling to the back of her head and he screeched again at North.

Smirking, South walked up to North and pulled Pongo off her. Gently now, she put him in the water. He laughed and waved at North.

Shaking his head, North grabbed South's over turned bin and began to fill it again. He called Chukcha and the dog's struggle was visible as he fought between going to North and staying away from the water. Eventually, though, his quickly established loyalty won out and he slunk over to North, head down.

North laughed and squatted down. He ruffled the husky's fur and lifted his head. "Buddy, it's fine. This will take only a few minutes." The dog's tail wagged for a moment, then fell again, but he allowed himself to be picked up and set into the water.

Wash turned back to Noca, who had her front paws on the rim of the tub to watch. Wash walked to the wall and grabbed a bottle of the animal shampoo on a rack. He carried it back to where Noca was waiting, splashing the water with her paw. She looked up at him as he walked up and watched him open the bottle, ears pricking and head tilting as the teal liquid squelched out of the bottle.

Wash spread it around on his hands, then massaged his fingers through her fur. She purred. Wash still found it odd that her purrs came only when she exhaled, not continuously like the house cats he had known. Her purr was also loud and annoying. Especially at night.

Now, however, he only laughed and rubbed her ears, watching her head tilt and lean into his hand. He gently picked up her front paws with one hand and rest them on his arm. He rubbed the soap into the soft fur of her underbelly, then let her go back down. He washed his hands off and began to splash water on her.

Noca watched his hands scoop up the water and dump it on her. Suddenly, she dashed her paw in the water and splashed him back.

Wash laughed and splashed her back. Noca sneezed again, splashing water. Wash laughed again and continued rinsing her off.

Jaguar's short hair allowed them to finish quickly. Only North and Chukcha were done. North was already drying off the husky with a towel. Chukcha looked beyond unhappy at being wet, but he still didn't struggle.

Wash lifted the jaguar up and out of the tub and onto a table. He grabbed his towel and draped it over her. Wash began to vigorously rub her and Noca began purring again, leaning into his touch. Wash smiled and finished drying her. He pet her damp fur for a moment and she purred louder.

Suddenly, Wash was picked up. He cried out, "what the hell?!" as North and York pitched him into the pool, laughing.

Noca leapt off the table and looked at Timber and Chukcha. She jerked her head at York and North. The two canines nodded and the three animals charged forward.

North and York turned just as the three slammed into York. The agent stumbled and tipped over backward into the pool. Wash and Noca made eye contact and she leapt at North. Her small weight made him stumble as well, but not nearly as much as the combined weight that the three animals had had.

However, it did push him close enough for Wash to lunge out of the pool and grab his calf. Noca fell to the ground as North too fell into the pool. Noca trotted over to Timber and Chukcha. The husky grabbed her ear and pulled. Immediately, the three fell into a wrestling match.

By this point, Carolina and South finished bathing their animals. "Before we get pulled in, we're leaving." Carolina shook her head at the guys and set Ursus on the floor. South followed her lead.

"You guys are no fun." York repeated to them.

"No. We aren't." Carolina agreed.

York sighed. "Fine. Go."

"Didn't need your permission." South barked as the two girls and animals left.

"So you two got separated at birth, right?" York asked North.

North just shook his head.

York and North made eye contact in the pool and they grabbed Wash and dunked him under the water.

Noca disengaged at Wash's yelp and leapt fearlessly into the water. She landed on top of York's head and his surprise caused him to let go.

York's hands grabbed the small cub and held her up. "Now you're really going to be dropped." He threatened.

However, Wash was able to get free from North. He came up behind York and lunged over his head, grabbing the cub from his hands and landing back in the water. He placed her on his head without thinking and swam to the edge, pulling himself out. Wash set her on the ground and grabbed another towel.

York and North followed him out and grabbed towels for themselves. "Well done." North praised the cub.

Noca purred and rubbed herself against his leg.

"Still a little shit." York muttered.

"You're just bitter because you got bested by a 20 pound feline." Wash threw his towel at York.

York caught it. "Fine, fine. Congrats or whatever." He muttered but they could all see his smile.

Wash shook his head and gestured to Noca. "Let's go, little one." The two walked out the door, North and York still drying off.

They reached their room and Wash coughed as soon as the door opened. "What did you do?" He asked her.

Noca stared at him as Wash looked around. No, there was no little presents. He stepped in cautiously and looked around. Eventually, he got to her bed and coughed again.

"You left your stink everywhere." He told her. Noca still only stared.

Wash shook his head and tossed the blankets into his pile of dirty laundry. He pulled off his shirt and pants and switched clothes.

Wash looked around, then shrugged. "All right, you can sleep with me. Once."

Instantly, Noca leapt onto his bed and curled up on his pillow.

"Oh no." Wash told her. He sat down and moved her to the foot of the bed.

"Phyllis, lights out." He ordered. "Please." He added after a moment.

"Affirmative." Phyllis replied. The lights flickered off and Wash pulled the blankets around him.

He lay awake for a little while before hearing Noca move. She lay down next to his head and sighed in content. Wash carefully put his hand on her and stroked. She snuggled closer to the hand and was quickly asleep. Wash smiled and pulled his hand back under the covers, closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Another side story, this one my own idea. There will be a part two, just bear with me. I have to finish a chapter of the new story, then I will work on this one's part two. This story takes place before Texas arrives, but when the animals are around two years old. Thank you!

Wash rose to his feet as the ship slowed down. Around him, Connie, York, Wyoming, and Maine stood as well and all five began to release their animals in preparation for dropping down onto the Insurrectionist base below them. The metal structure was large. York had already briefed them on their plan: Timber and Teba would scout ahead. Crota and Noca would cover their backs while they made their way into the compound. Vanar would wait in the middle for whoever needed him.

Their job was to go in, grab intel, and get out. It was pretty straight forward mission, in Wash's opinion, meant to get the animals used to field work without being too dangerous. This was none of their first time, but the Director insisted on keeping it easy for them. Only the animals that the Director deemed ready got to go on the more dangerous missions. That meant that Noca, Chukcha, Ursus, and Timber were only allowed on missions like the one they were on now. The others, while perhaps not fully grown, the Director felt were more ready to defend themselves, especially the already huge Atucus. Still, they didn't go on the truly dangerous missions, only the more dangerous ones.

Wash attached his gangly jaguar to his harness, watching as the other copied. Noca didn't enjoy the harness, none of them did, but at least she sat quietly. Teba, on the other hand, absolutely hated it and fought every time. At least Teba would soon be able to fly down beside them instead of being attached, Wash though as he watched the bird struggle against the leash attached to her leg and Connie's armor. Eventually, though, Connie got the hood over the bird's head and Teba quieted after a few more attempts.

"Everyone ready?" 479er called back.

"All ready." York replied.

"Doors open."

The agents ran out the door and into the air. They waited for York to open his parachute, which he soon did, before deploying their own. Wash waited, hand on the main clip that attached Noca to himself. When they were only a couple feet above the base, he released it. Noca's paws had been pressed against his armor and the second she was released, she pushed off and landed on the ground, rolling.

Wash was not far behind her and he stood up, quickly getting rid of the parachute and tossing it into the water that surrounded the base. The other agents did the same.

York gestured to Timber and Teba. Timber crouched and moved forward, disappearing into the maze of the base as Teba took off on eerily quiet wings and followed him, although Wash knew they would soon split up.

York took the lead, with Connie flanking him. Wyoming and Vanar moved in the middle, followed by Maine and Wash who moved next to each other. Noca and Crota were in the back, also next to each other. The animals were on their toes, each ready for something. The agents were also prepared, weapons up and ready, especially since the base seemed dead. The Director had said that it shouldn't be too full of people, but they should have at least had a guard outside. Everyone was on edge.

Wash followed Wyoming into the base. They entered a large -and again, empty- room. York pointed with two fingers at two doors and Wash led Noca over to the one closer to them while Maine and Crota went to the other. He nodded at Noca, then gently pushed the button to open the door.

Inside, three men sat playing cards. They looked up, shocked, at Wash and Noca.

Noca wasted no time as she leapt forward and onto one of the soldiers who didn't have his helmet on. Wash darted forward after her and bashed his gun into the other helmetless soldier's head.

Wash heard a grunt and looked away from the dead body in front of him to see Noca on top of the last soldier. He was struggling against her and Wash could see that she was unbalanced on top of him. Quickly, he moved over and grabbed the man's head. With a twist, Wash snapped his neck and the man went still.

Noca got off him and the two left the room. The fight had been nearly silent. Wash closed the door behind them. Maine and Crota had already checked their room. The hyena was licking herself quietly.

Wash moved next to Maine again and they began to move deeper into the complex.

"Teba report in yet?" York asked Connie in a low tone.

"No." Her answer was short, but Wash could tell she was concerned for the hawk.

"Neither has Timber." York replied as Wash branched away to check another room. Empty, again.

He touched Noca's head as they got back in step and the jaguar touched his leg with her nose.

"Timber isn't responding to me. Noca, go find them. Silent as you can." York ordered.

*Good luck.* Wash told her. *Be careful.*

The jaguar nodded her head and moved away. Her padded paws made her silent on the cold metal ground.

Wash watched until she was out of sight. While definitely the quietest and best at sneaking, Noca was by no means the best fighter. If it came to that…

Wash shook his head. She was still a good fighter. Just because you weren't the best out of a group composed of the best didn't make you bad. It still took serious skill to get here.

York led the way into the next room. This one was also large, with tables and what looked like a buffet area- probably their cafeteria. Oh, and it also had twenty to thirty people.

York instantly dove to the right and behind him, Connie squatted down. Wyoming raised his gun over her shoulder. Three guns barked. Three soldiers went down.

Maine rolled left while Wash went right, past York. Their guns flashed together and two more fell. Wash saw a flash of light fur in his peripherals and knew that Crota was taking the perimeter, circling the soldiers. In front of him and low to the ground, Vanar copied her, only going the other way. The animals often did this, meeting in the back and moving back towards their agents. Although never with only two of them.

By this point, the soldiers had begun to react. They grabbed their weapons, but many didn't put on their helmets that had been off for eating, presumably. Wash saw Vanar take down one of the soldiers trying to run, probably to get help. He didn't watch, though. Both the reptiles freaked him out when they fought, and besides, he had his own problems.

Wash darted farther to the right to avoid a hail of bullets. He heard Wyoming grunt and saw him stagger backwards. York was next to him in a moment. He grabbed the white armored soldier and Maine yanked a table onto its side. York practically threw Wyoming down behind it.

"Wash! Stay with him!" York ordered.

"Copy that!" Wash responded and dashed across the room to the other man.

York was already gone, fighting with Maine. The big soldier had put away his weapon and was fighting hand to hand with three soldiers. Wash felt a bit bad for them.

Where was…oh. Connie leapt out from behind the buffet tables and on top of a soldier, taking him out. Wash brought his weapon up, aimed, and fired at a soldier aiming at Connie. She looked, nodded at him, and advanced.

He shot another and looked down at Wyoming, who had begun moving.

"Are you okay?" Wash asked him.

"I'm fine, thanks chap." Wyoming replied, going to the other side of the table and shooting a soldier.

Wash and Wyoming stayed back, picking off soldiers one by one while the other three stayed forward. Wash saw flashes of the two animals, but nothing more.

Wash quickly reloaded his weapon as Maine stomped on the last soldier's head and killed him. The two behind the table walked out where they met in the middle of the room.

"So much for subtlety." York shrugged. "Plan is still the same, except with more killing."

Maine didn't seem to be paying attention, though. "Crota's gone."

The others looked around. Sure enough, only Vanar was there.

*I did not see anything.* Vanar told them.

"Noca would have checked in when she realized we were fighting." Wash added as his stomach dropped through the floor.

"I didn't get anything from Timber." York said.

Connie shook her head. "What the hell is going on?"

York frowned for a moment. "All right, new plan. Maine and I will go for the information. You three, go find them. Wyoming, make sure you watch Vanar. Stay in contact, everyone, someone's bound to come by after that fight."

They nodded, agreed, and split off. York and Maine advanced forward while Connie, Wyoming, Vanar, and Wash stayed for a moment.

"They couldn't be back the way we came, we checked everything there." Connie pointed out.

"I agree." Wyoming replied. He knelt down and Vanar wrapped himself around the agent's neck and shoulders.

"Wait, are we going to split up?" Wash asked.

"We should just do what we were doing: stay together and only split up to check rooms." Connie replied.

"Wyoming, you sure you're okay?" Wash asked him as they began to walk down the same path York and Maine had taken.

"Quite all right." Wyoming replied. He was barely hunched over, although he did have Vanar's added weight, so Wash shrugged.

They came to their first door and Wash opened it. This door led to a corridor of other doors- most likely living quarters. The door had been closed, which meant that York and Maine had gone past it. Wash led the way down the hall and he turned into the first doorway. Empty.

He walked out to see Wyoming also leave the room across: also empty.

Connie was in the room next door and hadn't come out yet, so it was probably not empty. Wash peeked in to see her going through the cabinet in the room. A man's body lay on the bed. He nodded to her and went to the next room.

They checked all of the rooms and only found four people out of 14 rooms. Something was very wrong.

Together, they went back to the main hallway just as York radioed in.

"We're getting the data now. How are you guys?"

"No progress." Wash replied. "Not too many soldiers either."

"Yeah, same over here. Let's just find them and get out. This place gives me the creeps."

"You said it." Wash agreed as the four stopped in front of four doors. Wash took the one on the right, Wyoming went across from him, and Connie went to the one next to Wyoming.

Inside were three people in front of computers. They didn't seem to notice the door opening and Wash crouched down as far as he could. He moved forward quietly until he was behind two of them. Reaching up, he bashed their heads together. They slid to the ground with a soft groan.

The last man stood up and rushed at Wash. Wash stood as well and blocked the man's punch and kicked his abdomen. The man staggered backwards with a grunt and Wash moved forward. He punched his head, then his other fist went to the man's gut. The other was slammed into a wall and he too slid down to the ground.

Wash shook his hands- damn, armor was hard- and went to the computers. One screen was playing the most recent grifball game. Wash chuckled and went to the other computers. He scanned the computer for a while, searching for code words or words like instructions, tasks, etc. Finally, he found what he was looking for, in an email, surprisingly.

Wash read the message quickly. "Clear out 75% of workers and send to base 7-C…capture beasts for study…base set to light up asap."

Wash stepped back. The base was set to blow up!

He grabbed the flash drive that all of them had taken and plugged it in, downloading information from the computer and the email.

*Noca! Where ever you are, respond! Please!* Wash shouted out, not caring who heard at this point.

"Guys, the base is going to explode!" Wash radioed in quickly.

"Wash are you- Get out! Now!" York began to ask, then shouted instruction.

"What about the animals?" Connie asked even as Wash and Connie met in the hallway.

"We need to get out!" York replied.

"Where's Wyoming?" Wash asked Connie, looking around.

They looked at each other for an instant before running into the room he had gone into.

Wyoming lay still on the ground, blood pooling beneath his head. Vanar was gone.

They ran to him and Wash yanked his helmet off. "He's got a pulse."

Connie put her hand on the wound on the side of his head and pressed down. "We need to get him out of here."

Wash nodded and put his arms under Wyoming. Grunting softly, he lifted the other soldier up and Connie helped drape Wyoming's arm around his shoulder. She got beneath his other arm and Wash held on to Wyoming's helmet as they carried him into the hallway and began the slow walk back to the entrance.

After only a few paces, Maine and York caught up to them.

"What happened?" He asked as Maine took Wyoming from them and carried him easily.

Wash shook his head. "We found him like that."

"Vanar?"

Wash shook his head again.

York grimaced. "What the hell is this?" He muttered. "Wash, Connie, go to the back. I'll take point."

York led them out of the empty complex. All of them were anxious and the air was filled with their calls to their partners. All went unanswered.

The stepped outside and the sun was bright in their eyes. Their helmets quickly corrected that and they saw what was probably the entire staff of the base either getting into ships or on ships that were already flying away.

"Move!" York yelled as he barreled into Maine. A grenade flew through the air and Wash and Connie dove to the sides. They all, even Maine, came up shooting. However, the soldiers seemed more interested in getting off the base than killing them and the ships soon left.

"479er! We need extraction, now!" York yelled into the radio as they ran to the edge of the base.

"Sorry, agent! There were so many ships in the sky I had to leave. I'll be there as soon as I can." The pilot replied.

York swore softly. "Judging by how quickly they left, this place will blow any minute. Split up and find something, anything."

They nodded and searched the outside of the base, Maine still carrying Wyoming.

*Noca, come on. Where are you?* Wash sent out as he checked doors for a raft, or anything. Again, there was no response.

He opened doors and looked for a way to survive the explosion and get back even when he just wanted to find Noca and kill the son of a bitch that took her.

He opened another door and saw an inflatable lifeboat. Wash entered the room and grabbed it. He walked out of the small room and was very suddenly in the water.

Wash stayed still underwater, looking around until he figured out which way the surface was. Kicking hard, he swam up. In front of him was mostly empty water with a few pieces of wreck and flaming who-knows-what. Wash swam in a circle- and saw the base.

There had to have been tons of explosives on the hunk of metal. Everything was either on fire or so blown apart that Wash couldn't even tell where the structural supports had been.

Presently, he became aware of a voice in his head. That wasn't right. Was it his conscience? Wasn't it supposed to sound like his voice, not York's?

Oh. Duh. The radio.

"Wash here, I'm fine." He cut in on their leader's call. Wash stared at the thing in his hand. A life raft. Handy. He swam over to a piece of floating metal and began to inflate it.

"Good. Connie?" York sounded relieved and anxious at the same time.

"Here." Connie responded, sounding a bit dazed.

"Anyone find anything for us to float on? Maine and I are here with Wyoming on a piece of wood." York asked.

"I've got a life raft. It's inflating now. I'm on the west side." Wash replied.

"Good, we'll go to you."

"It will be inflated when you get here. I'm going to the wreck."

"Wash, no. Wait for us."

"I have to find her, York. I have to find them."

"Wait there. That's an order."

Gritting his teeth, Wash watched as the raft slowly puffed up. Just past the bright orange exterior, Wash could see Connie swimming towards him. She grabbed the raft and helped him disconnect the inflating device and get it into the water. She pulled herself into the raft, giving Wash a good view of one limp, twisted leg.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as she settled into the raft with a sigh.

"Yeah. Just hit the water wrong." She replied.

Wash nodded his head, unable to do anything for her.

"Hey, Wash? When you go in there…find her for me." Connie requested even as she looked past him.

"I will." Wash replied, turning. Behind him, York and Maine swam slowly, a limp Wyoming suspended between them. Wash swam out and relieved Maine. The big agent swam ahead and got into the raft. All four of them helped to heave Wyoming in. Wash and York grabbed the edge of the raft and floated.

"Everyone okay?" York asked again.

"Yeah, we're fine." Wash cut in impatiently.

York sighed but didn't reprimand him, understanding Wash's feelings. They all had them.

"Wash and I are going to go search the wreck. You guys, wait for 479er to return and call us back when she gets here." York said.

"What if you don't find them by then?" Connie asked sharply.

York sighed again. "We can see better from the air, but Wyoming needs medical attention. All of us do. My armor, at least, has a few cracks that I don't particularly want breaking open."

"So we're just going to leave them here?" Connie demanded.

"I don't think they're here." Wash very suddenly remembered the email. "I read an email that said that they were wanted for study. I don't think they would have gotten rid of them this quickly."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Connie pressed angrily.

"I didn't remember it until now."

"Well-"

"Stop." York cut in. "We were all out of it after the explosion. Wash and I are still going to look. You guys wait here. Questions?" Silence met him. "Good. Let's go."

Wash swam after York. Silently, they swam between pieces of metal bigger than Wash's body and flaming bits of wreckage. York gestured with his head to the right before swimming left. Wash moved around a floating fridge and yelled, "*Noca! Timber! Teba, where are you?*"

Of course, there was no response. Wash dived beneath a burning bed and into another area, still calling all the animals' names. No answer. He swam past other pieces of the base, as well as a few desecrated corpses and weapons.

Wash felt as though he had been searching for hours when something moved with a loud screech, then a splash a ways behind him. Where York was.

"York!" Wash yelled, swimming back faster than he thought he could through the obstacle course of rubble. What had before just seemed like a desolate, empty terrain was now very dangerous and hostile looking. Wash swam past it all, finally reaching where they had separated.

"York!" He shouted again, looking around frantically. He swam forward, going to opposite direction of ripples in the water. Eventually, he reached the huge piece of metal they were coming from. Apparently it had slid down into the water.

"York, where are you?" He finally had the semblance of mind to use their radio.

There was a pause, then Connie's voice. "You lost York?" Wash ignored her, more interested in a few small bubbles rising to the surface maybe five feet away…

He dove down below the surface again. He pressed a button on his helmet and a light appeared. He looked around for a moment, trying to find tan armor in the midst of metal and wreck. Finally, he saw a weak hand waving. Kicking his feet, Wash swam quickly towards York. He reached the agent to see that his helmet had come off. It was sitting beside him, the entire visor cracked. One arm was bent completely backwards and his feet were entangled in wires.

Wash moved to his feet and pulled out the dagger that they all had, thankful that his hadn't gotten lost. With a quick jerk of his arm, the wires were cut and he grabbed York's good arm and his waist. Kicking hard, Wash swam for the surface. They surface and Wash almost threw the other on top of a floating something- he didn't look. He pulled himself up besides York and began to push hard on his chest.

After a few pumps, York coughed and turned on his side. Water burst out of his mouth and he sucked air in greedily. They sat for a moment, panting the only audible thing.

Wash became quickly aware of a voice yelling in his head. "Connie, we're fine. I've got him. We're coming back."

"What the hell, Wash. Don't do that again." Connie said angrily.

"We'll be there soon."

"Did…did you find them?" Her sudden change in tone told Wash that she already knew the answer.

"No." Wash replied.

Connie didn't say anything, but York did. "Get my helmet." He panted.

Wash didn't argue. He slid into the water and dove down again. He grabbed the helmet that rested on the sand and swam back up. York was in the water when he got to him and Wash handed him his helmet, turning the light off.

"Thanks." York took it and the two swam slowly back to the raft.

When they got there, Maine was helping Connie into their pelican. He reached out his hand and Wash let York get in first. He climbed in after him and saw down in one of the seats tiredly.

Wash hadn't realized how blurry the world was. There was probably water on his helmet. The door closed and he strapped himself in. A wave of exhaustion settled on him. Bye bye adrenaline. York sat down next to him. The man was shaking still. That water had to have been freezing. He was ignoring his injured arm pretty well though.

York shook his head and tossed his broken helmet on the ground. Wash sighed and pulled his own off.

He could hear York's frown. "Hey man, you're bleeding." York's cold hand pressed against his head and Wash flinched away.

Looking down at his helmet, the inside was stained red. He put his hand next to York's and looked at it. Also red. That was different. Was his head supposed to be red?

Oh. York was talking. "Wash? Wash!"

"Yeah, what?" Wash asked, shaking his head.

"Are you okay?" York asked. He had said that so many times today. That was a bit weird. Most people asked that maybe once every other week. Why was he asking that so much today? Oh, right. An explosion. Also not something that happens every day.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Wash interrupted whatever York had been saying. Or was it not York? Oh well, probably didn't matter anyway.

"I don't think so." Connie said. Wash looked up at her. She was raising an eyebrow. Or, was it two? Did people have four eyes? No, there was just two of her.

"I didn't know you had a twin." Wash mumbled.

"What?" York frowned. "Dude, you are not okay."

"I'm just tired." Wash waved a hand at York.

"Don't sleep." York told him.

"Why?" Wash scowled at him.

"Just…don't." York raised his voice. "How much farther?"

479er called back, "About to enter shuttle bay. Hang in there, medics already on their way."

"All right, come on." York unstrapped himself and stood up. "Let's go, Wash."

"Are you sure he should stand?" Connie asked.

"Yeah, he's probably fine. Shaken up and stuff." York shrugged as he helped Wash stand. Wash didn't need him, right? Oh, maybe he should. His balance was gone. Unless the ship rocked.

The door opened and Wash could see a lot of people standing in front of it.

"Help me." York requested. North stepped up and reached for Wash.

Then the floor rushed up to meet him and Wash was very suddenly on it. Then, nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

I AM SO SUPER SORRY. I know there really is no excuse for not updating this much, but I'm going to try anyway. I've just been really stressed lately and with the end of the year coming up, so much is due and finals are next week and I had a D in Spanish and it was just all bad. So I don't know how much writing I will be able to do this week and next, but summer break is after that, so I can do a lot of it then. Short chapter because I wanted to get something out. Thank you for your patience!

Wash's eyes opened slowly and he groaned. He was pretty sure his head was splitting open. Wash rolled over and saw the smaller bed next to his was empty. Odd. Noca so rarely left his side. Then he panicked as the memory of their failed mission exploded in his mind. Wires and things attached to his body were ripped off as he shot out of bed and across the room, ignoring the alarms that sounded. He ran down the dimly lit hallway and into his room. He wrenched the closet door open and saw his armor waiting, clean and ready.

Wash yanked the hospital gown off and pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He was just beginning to putting his feet into the armor when the door opened and a pair of light blue shoes appeared in his vision in front of massive furry paws.

"Wash, settle down." Carolina spoke up, in front of him.

Wash ignored her words, brushing past her to get the rest of his armor on.

He heard her sigh. "Ursus." A thud let Wash know that the big bear had settled down in front of the door, blocking it.

"Wash, stop." Her commanding tone was coupled with a hand gripping his arm tightly. Wash barely resisted the urge to yank it away from her.

"Don't try to stop me." He replied angrily, ignoring the fact that she already was.

"Sit down and let's talk about this."

Now he looked at her, rage like fire running through his body and igniting him with defiance.

" 'Sit down'? 'Let's talk'?! Carolina, this isn't an argument over what's for dinner! There is no discussion! I know I'm going, alone if I have to! She's not just some pet, she's half of my mind!" He moved to stand fully in front of her, challengingly. Wash was reminded again that despite Carolina being their number one, he was still taller. "I will fight you if I have to. I may lose, but I'll never stop." Now he wrenched his arm away and grabbed his helmet and gloves.

Carolina stood between him and the door as he put his gloves on, anger making his movements unfocused. He looked up at her and saw his own angry eyes reflecting in her visor. For a moment, he was struck by his rage. He could never remember getting this angry, never. Wash pulled his helmet on, hiding his eyes.

Carolina spoke gently. "I didn't say we aren't going to get them. But you aren't going alone. You need to tell us what happened."

A voice spoke from by the door. "Wash, would Noca have let you get this angry?" North stood there, also fully armored.

The reminder of the calm jaguar brought a rush of shame to Wash. No, she wouldn't have.

Carolina saw his reaction. "Let's go talk. North, go see if anyone else is awake. With these alarms, they are sure to have woken."

*Page Break*

Ten minutes later, Wash, Carolina, North, South, C.T. Florida, Maine and York were gathered in their normal briefing area. Wyoming was still out and the medics didn't want York up, but he insisted. Wash would have too. The remaining animals were also there, although there was debate on whether or not to bring them, as the animals were obviously the target. At the moment, though, it was silent. Carolina had explained to Wash that none of them had been able to explain what had happened, falling unconscious quickly. Wash had been the first to wake after about eight hours out.

The doors slid open and the Director and the Councilor walked in.

"What the hell happened?" The Director asked.

York began to recount what had happened, as he had been their squad leader. He covered their entrance, the dispatch of Teba and Timber to scout ahead, the lack of guards, sending Noca, Crota being lost, none of the animals responding, Wyoming being knocked out and Vanar disappearing, Wash's discovery (they had found the flash drive on him and had taken it) and finally the bomb.

The Director looked at each member of the squad that was present carefully before speaking. "You will be questioned further later. Right now I want the animals recovered and all information on them recovered or destroyed. Carolina," he nodded to her and she stepped forward.

The team leader punched a few buttons on the holographic projector and data points flashed up. "The information Wash recovered held a message in code. The cipher was buried deeper and discovered." She nodded to Wash and he felt immense thankfulness towards York for ordering them to look around instead of an all-out search for the animals. "The Insurrectionists want to make their own transmitters to get their own animal partners. Our animals have been moved to one of four rebel labs." The holograph changed to show a map and four places lit up that were not too far away. "We will check each station for the animals and for information. Be ready to leave in thirty minutes."

The briefing was short, but understandably so. The agents that had lost their partners, Wash noted, were constantly shifting and impatient- including himself. The other seemed nervous and the animals present stuck close to their partners, despite the safety of the ship.

Wash walked out with York. Both were suited up and ready to go. North jogged after them as they strode purposefully yet silently towards the hanger.

"Hang on, guys. You need to eat." North told them, Chukcha skidding to a stop in front of them.

York didn't look at Wash, although he said what Wash was thinking. "North, I don't think either of us could eat right now."

North waved a hand at them. "I know, I know." He tossed a water bottle at York, then one at Wash. "But at least drink something."

Wash felt a wave of gratitude towards the other man. He was always looking out for them. He opened the bottle and took his helmet off. The four of them stood in the hallway, York and Wash with water and North watching them. Chuk was sniffing something on the floor- dogs could always find something to sniff, it seemed to Wash.

Wash felt his gratitude leave when the water threatened to come back up. He looked at York and the other agent's face looked like how he felt. "Perhaps later." York said, screwing the lid back on.

North chuckled and waved to Chukcha. "I have to go get his armor. I'll meet you guys in the hanger."

Wash and York walked to the hanger and leaned against 479er's Pelican. Wash unscrewed the lid on the water again and raised it to his lips. He hesitated there- his throat felt too tight with anger and his stomach too twisted in knots to drink. Slowly, so slowly, he touched the plastic to his lips and forced a couple swallows down. Despite the resistance he felt, his throat was dry and the liquid felt good.

Wash could tell York was watching him out of the corner of his eye, but neither spoke as they stood there for minutes. Sometimes, they were lost in their own thoughts. Sometimes they were staring at each other, wondering how the other was taking the loss. Wash knew that York knew about his angry burst out, but he didn't say anything.

Finally, North came back with Chukcha perfectly heeled in full armor. The husky was so rarely perfectly obedient that Wash knew that even the most insensitive of the animals understood what was going on.

Insensitive? Noca would never have let him think that about anyone, much less her best friend. Wash paced away from the Pelican, emotions swirling inside of him. Anger, fear, frustration, even confusion.

Carolina walked up, the other Freelancers and remaining animals behind her. "Someone call 479er. We're ready."

"I thought we still had time." South said.

Carolina looked at her. "We're ready and I'm not willing to leave them out there any longer than we have to."

Wash felt a moment of relief as North sent a soldier walking by to go find the pilot. He boarded the Pelican with the others, watching as the animals were strapped in. York sat on one side of him, Carolina on the other once Ursus was secured.

Minutes later, 479er jumped into the pilot's seat and secured the doors. "You all ready?" She called back. Carolina replied for them and the pilot called for the opening of the bay doors. They opened and the ship hummed, then moved out and away from the _Mother of Invention_.

"Okay, here's the plan: I want Chukcha and North on point. Chukcha, your job is to use your nose. Find them. All other animals are going to be grouped together. We will surround them and protect them. Rescue is priority but do not forget about getting and destroying the information they may have gotten." She grimaced. "As much as I don't want to have to say this, Ursus, stay away from fighting. We may need you to carry someone." The big bear didn't look happy, but he nodded his head. "And," Carolina looked at each of the agents whose animals were gone in turn, resting on Wash, "I need you all to follow my orders, no matter what happens. Got it?" Carolina waited for each one of them to reply an affirmative before she released them from her gaze. Even with a helmet on, she still had the most terrifying gaze Wash had ever felt.

The ride was silent all the way there. No one was willing to speak, until 479er announced their arrival. Carolina led them in the launch out of the ship, holding on tightly to Ursus. They touched down and discarded their parachutes. This base was also deserted. Carefully, the interior was checked. They systematically checked each room and each room was empty. The computers were wiped. Every file cabinet was cleaned out. They couldn't even find an odd sock in the barracks. They left the abandoned base with the distinct feeling of hopelessness surrounding the agents and animals.

South spoke up. "That base took two hours to search! We don't have time for this!"

York, surprisingly, shot to his feet. They could feel his anger and there was so much of it that he was unable to speak. Carolina stood up as well and placed a hand on York's shoulder. He stood, fuming beneath it as she spoke. "South, enough. We all need to settle down. We will check every base, but I need everyone under control. You are all acting irrationally without your partners. York, Timber kept you calm. I need you like that, not like this. Same goes for you, Wash. Connie, Teba helped you be more logical. Maine, you need to communicate with us. Crota reminded you that we are a team, and I need that from you. I need this from all of you." She looked at them each, again. "Do this, and we'll find them. Deal?"

They each nodded and South slouched back in her seat. York, after a moment, sat down as well. Carolina sat last, watching each of them carefully. If Wash could think clearly, he would have admired Carolina for her leadership. She was damn good at it.

"We're nearing the next target." 479er called back. "Prepare to jump."

Silently, they stood back up and the partner-less Freelancers watched as the remaining animals were attached to their Freelancers and those Freelancers went close to the door, their animals meaning they would jump first.

The pilot counted down from five, then the door opened. Carolina jumped first, then the others in twos. This time was a lot different. Bullets filled the air as the base below them seemed full of Insurrectionist soldiers.

"Some welcome committee!" York yelled.

"Change of plans!" Carolina yelled. "Into the ocean! We'll swim to the base! No chance for 'chutes!" Each of the agents changed their direction, aiming for the blue water beneath them. Wash swore under his breath just as Carolina and Ursus hit the water and disappeared under. The other agents were not far behind them and Wash was able to see Carolina and Ursus come up just as he crashed into the water.

His armor took the worst of the blow and distributed it to the entirety of his body. Wash would wake up sore the next day, but he would be okay. He figured out which way was up and swam that direction. The remaining Freelancers were just coming up, the animals and partners separate to make swimming easier.

"Let's go." Carolina ignored the bullets still coming down and began to swim for the base.

York waited for Wash to catch up. They swam silently before York spoke. "Lots of soldiers up there. Lots of bullets."

Wash grunted. "Good."

York didn't even look at him. "Pay back's gonna be a bitch."

"Yeah," Wash grinned savagely. "To them."

*Page Break brought to you by finals*

Noca blearily blinked her eyes. The room was dimly lit and smelled musky. She sighed. Her mouth was tightly muzzled and she was chained to the bottom of the dirty cage. The chain was only a couple inches long and attached to her neck, making her unable to stand. Her armor was gone, but she was semi-grateful for that; the room was warm and humid.

Across from her cage was Timber's. He was tied down similarly and the lock on his door was the only thing that was clean. They weren't even given water.

His eyes met hers and he blinked slowly. She sighed through her nose and shifted, her neck itching beneath the horrid collar. She wanted desperately to talk to him, to any of them, but something nearby made them unable to communicate. She had no idea how long they had been there, where they were, how they had gotten there, or how Wash was.

Noca curled tighter. She hoped he was okay.

Creaking caught her attention and she looked to her left to see Teba's cage. It was a classic bird cage, but much too small for the hawk. She had some odd muzzle around her own head that kept her from opening her mouth as well. Her wings were tied tightly to her body and chains attached her legs to the bottom of the cage. She shifted again and the cage groaned in response.

To Noca's right, Crota lay tied in the same way she and Timber were. The hyena either had not woken up, was asleep, or was ignoring them because her eyes hadn't opened. Noca hoped she was all right.

Next to Timber was Vanar. The lizard's mouth was shut forcibly as well, but he was completely wrapped in cloth and tapped. Apparently he had given whoever had taken them trouble, because they had tossed him in angrily and spoken of a man who would probably not recover because of Vanar. The lizard was sedated and sleeping peacefully. Noca found herself almost jealous and simultaneously ashamed that she hadn't been able to do as he had.

She traded one more look with Timber before tucked her head as close to the rest of her body as she could. She probably wouldn't sleep, but she could try.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. I'm not dead. Sorry this took so long. I'll get to work on the main story.**

Wash treaded water as Carolina climbed up one of the supports of the base. She tapped the metal above her head for a moment, then let herself slide back into the water. "A sticky grenade will do it. Florida." She looked at the blue armored soldier.

"Of course." Florida replied, his usually cheerful voice sober. Even Florida. He swam over to the supports, tapping and pushing on them. Why, Wash had no idea, but it was taking too long.

"All right, everyone, back up." Florida warned. The Freelancers and animals swam farther beneath the base, ready to dive down. Atucus stayed by Florida, apparently unwilling to leave his side. Wash didn't blame him. The other agent pulled the grenades out and tossed them, the explosive sticking to the support. Florida and Atucus began to swim back as quickly as they could. Wash subconsciously began the countdown until the explosion. As he reached three, Carolina ordered them all beneath the water and Wash dived down. He saw the other Freelancers swimming with him, including Florida and Atucus. They were the farthest down, and Wash realized that Florida had his arms around the large alligator, whose tail thrashed and sent them down quickly, in combination with Florida's efforts. Looking around, he saw North gripping Chukcha by the armor and helping bring him down. All the animals, he realized, were being helped, with the exception of Atucus. Even Carolina had her hand on Ursus, a quiet conjoining.

Wash heard a muffled explosion and he brought his arms up as quickly as he could, crossing in front of his visor to protect his face. A few pieces of the base came flying at them, but Wash didn't feel any hit him. Together, the group swam for the surface. They came up behind pieces of rubble that had fallen, and Wash realized that a part of the base and come down, almost as a ramp.

"Nice job." York said to the blue agent as they began to swim to the other side to climb up.

"Thanks. I figured it could help get the animals up." Florida replied.

The Freelancers looked at each other. Carolina pulled out another grenade and tossed it up the ramp. They waited until the explosion rocked the base not far from their heads before swarming up the makeshift ramp. Despite the grenade, the base above was still covered with Insurrectionist soldiers. Carolina and Ursus ran up first, the bear bellowing a challenge. Florida and Atucus were not far behind. The alligator bit down hard on one of the Insurrectionists' legs and pulled. The man went down, but before he could aim his weapon, the alligator pulled him off the base and they hit the water with a loud splash. Wash paused for a moment to look under the base to see Atucus begin his death roll. He spun quickly in the water and the man's leg quickly twisted to an unnatural angle. Wash could hear his screams as Atucus repeated the process on the other leg before swimming back to the ramp, leaving his prey unable to swim behind him. The armored soldier quickly sank.

Something flashed past him and Wash was jolted back into the fight as Chukcha's howl joined Ursus' roar. Pongo began screeching as he too ran up the ramp. The resulting sound, while threatening, was obviously lacking to Wash's ear. Lacking Timber's lower howl, Teba's fierce cries, Crota's unnerving laugh, even Vanar's hiss that always somehow penetrated the cacophony. But most of all, Noca's snarls were missing.

At his side, York nudged him. "It's too quiet, isn't it."

Wash nodded. "Yeah," he replied quietly.

"Let's get them back." Wash could hear York's grin that held no joy. He found himself matching it. The two ran up the ramp last, right behind Connie and Maine. As the agents without partners, they took the rear to watch and make sure all the animals remained accounted for.

The sight on the base was an interesting one. The Freelancers were outnumbered at least two to one, including the animals. That didn't seem to matter, at least not to them. Ursus used his huge body to crush some of the soldiers, swat at others with his massive paws, and simply roar at those he was too busy to get to, the sound startling them enough that they didn't realize that Pongo was flinging himself at them until it was too late. Chukcha was working similarly, although he could only handle one opponent at a time. Wash couldn't see Atucus, but he could see Insurrectionists suddenly get pulled down and disappear. To the untrained eye, the fight seemed like chaos. The animals appeared to have almost gone berserk, charging and tearing into every Insurrectionist soldier in sight. Wash, though, knew better. He could see how Pongo covered Ursus' back, how Chukcha never strayed too far away from Atucus, always staying close enough to help the alligator out even if it was normally Vanar and Crota with him. The entire time, the animals stayed within sight and assistance of their human partners, though it may have looked as though the animals were more like cannon fodder, distracting the Insurrectionists from what may be perceived as the real enemies.

South wacked Wash on the arm with the butt of her rifle. "Are you going to stand there all day?" She accused him, shooting one enemy in the head. The man flew backwards, knocking down two of his companions.

Wash didn't bother to reply, instead finding his anger flaring at the other agent for daring to think that he would stand by while Noca…

Wash shook his head, an uncharacteristic snarl on his face, and dashed forward recklessly, firing at one soldier who had turned to Connie, who had her back turned as she tried to hit a soldier who hid around a corner. Wash fired two precise shots, both bullets hitting her in the back and causing her to crumple. Connie jolted in surprise, saw the downed Insurrectionist, and nodded at him, although Wash knew she was upset at how he had done it. He found himself not caring.

A howl pierced the air and Wash's head whipped around. Chukcha howled again.

"They're taking Atucus!" North was already running and Wash followed behind him. He could hear another set of pounding feet, probably Florida.

The alligator, however, didn't need their help. He twisted and thrashed against the four men it took to hold him and his heavy, powerful tail broke free. It whipped around and knocked one man clean off his feet. The momentum carried his back end enough that it was wrenched out of the hands of the man that held it and in those few seconds, he was free, sliding away from those around him.

Atucus' hiss sent chills down Wash's back as the huge alligator flung himself at the man that had held his head and his mouth closed. Vicious teeth clamped down on his bare arm and the man screamed. The only woman of the group cried out and brandished a knife at Atucus.

A bullet flew past Wash's ear and hit the woman, a clean headshot. Florida raced past Wash, then North, and aimed again. He hit the other man, while North took out the last man, the one that had been knocked to the ground by Atucus' tail.

Wash brought his foot down just above Atucus' mouth on the man's arm. He aimed his gun at the Insurrectionists' head and growled, "Where are the animals?"

The other growled and Wash felt anger rush through him again. He pressed down with his foot, close to the wound. Blood began to leak out faster and the man groaned in pain.

Wash adjusted his gun to aim at the other's crotch. "Don't. Make me ask again."

The door opened, momentarily blinding Noca. She blinked and turned away from the light, pressing her nose into her tail in an attempt to get away from it.

"Where are we moving them to?" A man's voice came along with his heavy footsteps.

"The next research facility," a female voice replied. "They want to run physical tests on the chips. Let's get them and move out."

There was rustling and Noca opened her eyes to small slits. She could see the woman picking up Teba's cage, and the man approached Timber's with a rope in his hand. Timber's eyes were also in small slits, but he didn't move, pretending to be asleep. Noca watched the man undo the lock and undid the chain that held Timber to the ground.

Timber launched himself at the man, claws flashing.

The man flung his arms up, protecting his face desperately.

The woman laughed.

There was a pained yelp and Timber hit the man and scrunched up, whining loudly in pain. Noca could hear a faint buzzing and her ears went back.

Finally, the buzzing stopped and Timber stopped whining, panting heavily. The man smirked and clipped the rope onto where the chain had attached.

"Thanks." He told the woman, jerking Timber to his feet. He led the wolf past Noca and their eyes met. Timber's dull eyes were unfocused, but he shook his head slightly at her.

"I'll bet that was a surprise to the beast." The woman replied. "It worked well."

They walked together out of the room, the woman carrying Teba and the man leading the beaten Timber.

They came back not too much later, the animals gone. The woman went to Crota's cage and looked at the hyena. "Now, you won't give me any trouble, will you?" She spoke sweetly to Crota, but Noca put her ears back as a shiver ran down her body. "Of course you won't." She opened Crota's door and undid the chain. Crota held still while the woman clipped the leash on.

"You are good, aren't you?" She crooned to Crota. "Maybe you will be mine."

There was an instant when something changed in Crota's eyes, although the woman didn't seem to recognize it. Then Crota swiped the woman's hand, blood spurting instantly.

Her eyes widened angrily and she pressed a button on the control pad that was attached to her belt.

Crota didn't make a sound, but she began convulsing as the buzzing penetrated the air. It went on for seconds, then minutes, before Noca couldn't take it. She snarled as loud as she could, despite the muzzle and pulled wildly on the chain. A faint hissing came from Vanar and Noca could hear him struggling as well. Both cages began to shake wildly.

The woman didn't flinch. Finally, after another minutes, she let it go and Crota fell to the ground, unconscious before her head hit. She bent over and picked up the hyena without seeming to struggle against the weight. Hefting the animal on her shoulder, she looked at the man.

"We don't have all day." She told him. He nodded his head and went to Vanar's cage, reaching in to pick up the lizard. Vanar was too trussed up to struggle much, though the man did grumbled curses as he tried to hold the writhing lizard. Finally, he brought his fist down just behind Vanar's eyes and the lizard stopped, dazed.

They left one last time and Noca swallowed. She was the last one, and they would both be able to focus on her. Should she fight?

That was a dumb question. Obviously she should. She had a duty to, and besides, she would never live it down if she didn't.

Noca let herself relax enough so that she wasn't straining against the chain. The two Insurrectionists walked in one final time. The man knelt in front of the cage and began to unlock it. Noca could smell their anxiety and she never broke eye contact with the woman. She sat tense but still as the man clipped on the lead, then unclipped the chain. She let him back away and climbed to her feet, walking out.

Noca's muscles were tight and she fought hard not to put her ears down, or tuck her tail.

"Perhaps this one is smart." The man commented.

The woman frowned. "Maybe. Come on." She began walking.

The man followed, and Noca did as well. She waited a beat, then launched herself forward, claws reaching for the control pack at the woman's side. She saw her hand go down to press a button and fear gripped her, but it was too late. Her claws caught the woman's hand as it pushed down.

All at once, Noca's muscles locked to a painful degree. Her thoughts fled from her mind as her brain overloaded from the amount of pain that flooded her body. Her heart pounded out of control and she would have passed out if not for the speed of her heart that was trying to break out of her body. Noca had no idea how long it lasted, but the next thing she knew, she was on the cold floor, sucking in breaths and trying to focus her vision.

"We don't have time for that." The man hissed, yanking on her lead.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Fine. Get up, or you get electrocuted again." She told Noca.

Noca struggled to her feet, ashamed at how quickly she responded to the woman's threat. She followed along behind the Insurrectionists, taking shuddering breaths and focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. Her throat was on fire, probably from yowling in pain.

A howl made its way to her consciousness. A howl, and a familiar voice. Her ears twitched and she paused for a moment, but a jerk kept her moving.

A few seconds later, the call came again, this time louder. Noca fought the haze that seemed to cover her brain. Who was that, and why was it important?

Once more, this time she recognized it as her name. Something was nudging her mind, as though trying to get in. The feeling was…familiar. She didn't know how that was possible, but she knew that nudge.

"Noca!" The voice shouted again, and this time the Insurrectionists heard it.

The man pulled hard as they began sprinting. A howl sounded again and the nudging persisted. Noca extended her claws and dug them into the metal ground. It was Wash!

She pulled back, yanking the man off his feet. Noca continued pulling, slowly dragging the man.

"I don't have time for this!" The woman spat and continued running.

The man yelled after her and Noca glanced back to watch her turn a corner and in time to see him swear and pull out a gun.

Noca turned hard, snarling again despite the tight muzzle. She slashed the man's hand as the gun fired. Fire scorched her shoulder, but she ignored it as she struggled against the Insurrectionist. He was strong and his armor thick in comparison to her claws, but she focused on his hands, where there were only gloves to protect the important limbs. He yelled in pain and she felt his boot hit her ribs and she stumbled, losing her fragile grip on his hand. His gun lifted and aimed at her head even as she scrambled to her feet to get away.

A growling black and white blur hit the man square in the chest. He was knocked to the ground and Chukcha stood over him, the gun knocked away.

Noca felt arms wrap around her and a familiar sent filled her senses. She leaned into the embrace of the gray and yellow agent, her gray and yellow agent. She felt him unstrap the painful tightness of the muzzle, then the collar.

Instantly, her mind leapt out and met his. She was overwhelmed with a flood of emotions, both his and hers and she purred, the effort hurting her aching throat.

"Noca, where are they?" North's voice cut in as he lowered his gun from the Insurrectionist's head.

Reluctantly, Noca pulled away from Wash. *This way.* She took off at a run down the hallway, turning the corridor after the woman. Chukcha ran alongside, easily catching up. He sniffed the air, then growled and took the lead. Noca pushed herself faster, desperate to save the others.

They saw the woman as she was at the loading station for a Pelican. With a loud snarl, Noca leapt ahead of Chukcha, anger propelling her forward. The woman's hand fell to the control pad and pressed a button, but there was no response. Noca snarled again, triumphant as she slammed into the Insurrectionist, knocking her to the ground. She tore into her work, her claws holding the woman down as she bit down on the bottom of the helmet and ripped it off, freeing the woman's dark hair and scarred face. Noca snarled for one last time and without mercy, tore the woman's throat from her body.

She looked up to see York, Maine, and Connie run into the Pelican. She felt Wash's hand on her back and they entered together, North and Chukcha behind them. The husky had kept his head and had grabbed the keys off the woman's body. Connie grabbed them and unlocked the cage, handing the keys off to York with one hand while the other took her bird out and began to free her. The other agents followed, North getting Vanar.

Noca watched as she sat at Wash's side as York ruffed up Timber's fur. The wolf wasn't upset by that, for once, and he leaned into York's touch, closing his eyes. Teba fluttered to her usual spot on Connie's arm, letting the agent stroke her body reassuringly. North knelt on the ground and began explaining what had happened to Wyoming to the worried monitor lizard.

Maine carefully lifted his hyena partner out of her cage and began to rub her head. After a while, Crota's eyes blinked open and she thrashed for a moment. Maine's hands held and reassured her, the hyena finally resting with her head leaning against his chest, shaking in his grip.

Noca felt Wash's hand press down a bit harder on her head and she shifted so she leaned gently against his legs, reassuring herself that she wasn't dreaming.

"I hate to break this up, but we need to go." North cut in again. "The others are holding the Insurrectionists off. They got reinforcements from somewhere else, and they need our help."

"Crota's not fighting." Maine growled and Noca could practically feel his glare.

"None of these guys has to." North replied.

Wash led the way out and Noca pressed herself at his side, almost impeding his ability to walk. North jogged up and past them, Chukcha at his side. "Come on." He pressed and the group broke into a slow run.

They burst into the sunlight, the now freed animals blinking at its harshness. Maine, carrying Crota, and Vanar made their way to where Carolina, Ursus, and Florida held off the Insurrectionists. Across the base, South, Pongo, and Atucus fought.

The group split up, North and Chukcha leading Connie and Teba towards South, Pongo and Atucus, while York, Timber, Wash, and Noca created their own bubble. Timber leapt into the fight with gusto, and Noca followed behind. They fought close to each other, protecting and helping the other. Noca relished in her freedom, snarling at everyone. Timber too seemed to find it difficult to keep from howling, enjoying the feeling of freedom. Neither strayed far from their agents as their small bubble moved towards Carolina's.

Finally, Timber howled a greeting and Ursus replied, roaring loudly.

"Good work!" Carolina called, punching an Insurrectionist first in the face, then following with a left in the gut.

Ursus agreed, slashing at an enemy who tried to shoot at Timber. The wolf barked his thanks and the fighting resumed. Noca ducked under one man, knocking the next off his feet and allowing Wash to finish him off.

A grenade arced over the heads of the Insurrectionists in front of them. Noca snarled a warning and reared up to bat it out of the way.

Teba swooped in after it, grabbing the lethal weapon and bringing it back over the Insurrectionists, dropping it. Her piercing cry reached them and Timber howled back.

Behind them, Pongo screeched and Noca looked over to see the orangutan get ripped off of the back of the woman he was fighting. She darted forward, crashing into the man that held Pongo and freeing him. The smaller mammal launched at the original woman, delivering a hard blow to her head with one powerful fist. Noca clawed at the man's already cracked visor and it broke. She had only an instant to see his terrified face.

They fought Insurrectionist after Insurrectionist, the loud cacophony of fighting added to by the animals increased communication of snarls, roars, howls, barks, and more. They communicated and clicked across the base, helping when needed, then later repaying the favor. Finally, finally, Ursus crashed down on the last Insurrectionist and Florida put a finishing bullet through his head. The animals slowly walked back to their partners, exhausted, and settled down at their feet. Even Ursus, unstoppable Ursus, seemed to be wiped out.

Carolina radioed 479er before sitting down next to the bear. Noca felt Wash's hand on her head yet again and she stretched out, letting her head fall into his lap.

"Well." York stated simply.

"That was one hell of a graduation to full missions." North agreed, looking at the animals.

Carolina sounded skeptical. "Who said they're ready for full missions?"

South scoffed. "Oh come on."

"Yeah, I mean, they did just have this huge fight. We couldn't have done this without them." Florida agreed, scratching Atucus' stomach as the alligator's legs waved happily in the air.

Carolina frowned for a moment. "They definitely deserve it." She stated finally.

Noca purred again and lifted her head as their Pelican flew down towards the base and began its landing procedure.

The animals and agents climbed to their feet. Chukcha walked up to Noca and touched his nose to her. Noca purred and licked his face, causing the husky to wag his tail happily.

*You sure you're okay?* He asked for what felt to Noca to be the hundredth time. Throughout the fight, he would ask at random times, reminding her that she could sit this one out.

Noca snarled playfully and swatted at his face, claws sheathed. *Yes.*

Chukcha wagged his tail again and trotted back to North as Carolina and Ursus led the way onto the Pelican.

The agents who had lost their partners hesitated as they looked at the straps, all unwilling to be separated so soon. Noca shook her head and walked to Wash's usual seat, sitting down firmly and staring at them. The agents shrugged and went to their seats. Teba always rode with Connie and Vanar stuck with Maine. It was obvious that the big white armored soldier wasn't letting Crota go.

Wash pulled his helmet off as the Pelican took off and sighed, leaning back and stroking Noca's head.

"You said it." York agreed from where he sat next to him.

Carolina looked at him. "Oh come on. You boys can't be tired already."

"Boys?" Wash protested.

"Yes. Boys." Carolina replied, daring him to argue.

Wash sputtered for a moment, and Noca looked up at him. There was dirt on his face and his eyes had dark bags beneath them.

Noca placed her front paws on either side of his legs and stretched up. *Yes. You are like a cub. Always getting dirty.* She explained, beginning to wash his face.

The other agents laughed as Wash began a half-hearted protest against Noca. "Come on, stop it!"

Noca ignored him, persisting. *You know it's true, I can feel it.* She told him, much to the delight of the others.

"Oh come on, Wash. It's only a bath. You get those like, once a month!" York teased, much to Wash's chagrin.

*It's not like you are particularly clean either.* Timber replied pointedly, looking at his agent dead on.

Wash laughed as Noca let herself down, curling up at his feet again. "Yeah, you're one to talk."

Noca closed her eyes as York and Wash began to bicker, the other agents contributing randomly. Family. It was good to be back.


End file.
